


Та женщина

by Mecc



Series: Тайный Отдел тайн [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Out of Character, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: — Ты же с ней по школе знаком, так?— Да.— Отлично, а можно её назвать мудрёной хренью с прибабахом? — Антон решил выдать вопрос в, что называется, первозданном виде.— Эм... — на секунду Драко задумался и зачем-то потёр челюсть. — Да, ей идеально подходит. Особенно та часть про прибабах.— Твою мать...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Тайный Отдел тайн [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867588
Kudos: 2





	Та женщина

— Мой лорд? — дверь в кабинет приоткрылась ровно настолько, чтобы можно было заглянуть внутрь одним глазком. Кто знал, в каком настроении был тёмный лорд, так что подстраховка в виде толстенного куска дуба на траектории возможного заклинания точно не повредит. Главное — думать о том, что твоё поведение вызвано исключительной заботой о господине и нежеланием его побеспокоить, тем более, это правда, пусть и не вся: ценой вопроса была собственная шкура Люциуса Малфоя, а за неё он переживал куда сильнее.

Тёмный лорд не посмотрел в сторону двери и ничем не показал, что услышал дрожащий голос, он гипнотизировал огонь, весело плясавший в камине. Человек, плохо его знавший, мог подумать, что выражение наполовину змеиного лица свидетельствует о грусти, даже красные глаза блестели без обычного яростного неистовства, но Люциус считал себя знакомым с тёмным лордом достаточно хорошо, чтобы ему подобная кощунственная мысль никак не осмелилась прийти в голову. С каким удовольствием он сейчас просто ушёл бы, но вопрос слишком важен.

— М-мой лорд? — жалкое блеяние, голос чудом не сорвался на визг, но цель достигнута, жуткие красные глаза смотрят теперь прямо на него, кажется, они проникают в самую душу.

— Чего тебе, Люциус? — высокий холодный голос спокоен, но это совершенно ничего не значит — сорваться в лютую ярость он может буквально за мгновенья.

— Та женщина, — судорожный вздох, — заявилась ко мне и от вашего имени приказала её выпустить. Снять защитное заклинание и выпустить!

Люциус даже немного взбодрился: действительно, как смеет она приказывать ему, Малфою, да ещё такое. Для того ли тёмный лорд держал ту женщину при себе столько времени и ясно дал понять: на её счёт есть особые планы, чтобы она взяла и вот так нагло сбежала? А достанется за это ему, как хозяину поместья и ответственному за защиту. Ну уж нет.

— Делай, что она сказала, — меланхолично ответил тёмный лорд и вновь уставился в камин.

— Но, мой лорд, вы же говорили, что та женщина... — зачастил Люциус.

— Видит небо, он не оставляет мне выбора, — пробормотал тот едва слышно и взмахнул палочкой. — Круцио! Ты смеешь требовать у меня отчёта? 

Он резко встал и подошёл к судорожно дёргающемуся телу — ни спрятаться за неосторожно распахнутой в негодовании дверью, ни попытаться уклониться Люциус, увы, не успел.

— А знаешь, чем твой сын выгодно от тебя отличается, мой скользкий друг? Мальчик, конечно, интеллектом не блещет — это у него от папочки, семейное, так сказать, — ну так он и не претендует! Спасибо Мерлину, хоть немного мозгов от матери всё же перепало, — тёмный лорд расхаживал вдоль стола, но кончик его палочки был направлен на провинившегося. — Он не указывает мне, что делать, не сомневается в моих планах, не считает себя умнее меня. Драко верит в своего лорда. 

И только Люциусу перестало хватать воздуха, как боль прекратилась.

— Как закончишь с той женщиной — передай Нарциссе приглашение в малую курительную комнату и подготовь там всё, как обычно, — велел тёмный лорд, уже деловито листая какие-то документы, когда Люциус только смог подняться на ноги. Словно только что ничего и не было.

— Слушаюсь, мой лорд.

Короткий поклон и стремительное отступление в коридор выглядели вполне изящно, вот только излишняя поспешность немного портила картину.

Тем временем тёмный лорд собрал приличных размеров стопку пергамента, тщательно разровнял её и одним движением отправил в камин. 

— Надо было и Драко позвать вместе с Нарси, — с лёгким сожалением проговорил он. — Пусть бы хоть кто-то рядом в меня верил, раз уж я сам сомневаюсь.

Отдалившийся к тому времени от кабинета на вполне приличное расстояние, Люциус этих слов уже не услышал, да к тому же все его мысли занимали мрачные картины грядущей ночи. Лорду-то что сделается, его ничто не берёт, но вот Нарцисса после этих посиделок, а если честно говорить — пьянок, опять заявится к нему — требовать супружеский долг. Жена его — чудесная женщина, но он уже не так молод, да и нервная обстановка сказывается не самым лучшим образом, как бы не опозориться, стыда потом не оберёшься. Он уже несколько раз был буквально на грани. А всё из-за той женщины, ведь раньше милорд пил много меньше, да ещё Долохов, скотина такая, постоянно твердил, что в компании — это культурный отдых, а в одиночестве — алкоголизм и короткий путь в могилу. Самому хорошо — уехал по делам тёмного лорда, и Нарцисса теперь отдувается вместо него, а через неё и Люциус.

Коридор огласился тяжким вздохом.

* * *

Антон решил никого не предупреждать о точном времени своего возвращения — собирался сделать милорду и всем остальным сюрприз. Малфой-мэнор встретил его настороженными перешёптываниями скучковавшихся тут и там по углам пожирателей и привычной вечно постно-скорбной миной Малфоя, при виде его собственной физиономии перекосившейся прямо-таки до неприличия. И не сказать, чтоб от дикой радости. 

— Здорово, Люци, — Антон оскалился в улыбке, привычно проигнорировав недовольство собеседника, — лорд у себя?

— Что тебе стоило раньше приехать, Долохов, — возмутился Малфой. — Он в малой курительной, спаивает мою жену! А всё твоё влияние...

— Ха, — прервал его Антон, улыбаясь ещё шире, хотя, казалось бы, дальше уже просто некуда, — ну как чувствовал!

И, не слушая дальнейших жалоб, он спорым шагом удалился в сторону указанной комнаты.

* * *

— Вечер... добрый, мой лорд, Нарцисса, — вышло с заминкой, и неудивительно, ведь вместо душевных посиделок, которые он намеревался скрасить парой приятных мелочей и собственным присутствием, Антон обнаружил нечто больше похожее на поминки любимого родственника.

— С возвращением, Антонин, — чуть любопытный взгляд от Нарциссы.

— Здравствуй, Тоха, — вялый кивок от милорда.

Молчание затягивалось. Его темнешейство безучастно пялился в стену, Нарцисса тоже не жаждала высказаться, Антон мялся на пороге, не веря своим глазам: лорд Волдеморт в меланхолии, спешите видеть. Эта невозможная картина выбивала из колеи почище профилактического круциатуса.

— А я кальян привёз... и гостинцы от мамы — она привет передавала — думал, возвращение моё нормально отметим, — не выдержал он наконец, от растерянности сбиваясь на привычную лишь в очень узком кругу манеру общения с милордом.

— Она ушла, — тускло сказал тот, — я её отпустил, и она ушла...

Невысказанное «хотя могла остаться» почти осязаемо повисло в воздухе.

— Кто? Нагайна? — Антон мысленно проклял неблагодарную скотину последними словами и начал уже было составлять целую речь на тему того, что любая нормальная змея сочтёт за честь быть домашним любимцем великого тёмного лорда, ну а эта, значит, была ненормальная, и нечего тут из-за неё, такой ущербной, расстраиваться, но его мысли были прерваны самым неожиданным образом.

— Та женщина.

Мистер «какие нахрен бабы, мы спасаем мир» грустит из-за женщины? 

— Вот это поворот, — не сдержался Антон. — Нарцисса, а тебя Люци искал...

— О, благодарю, позвольте в таком случае покинуть вас, мой лорд, Антонин, — понятливо распрощалась она и удалилась.

— Рассказывай, — Антон уселся в только что освободившееся кресло, вытащил из кармана кошель с чарами незримого расширения и, выудив оттуда трёхлитровую бутыль самогона, решительно поставил её на стол. — На закусь капустка, та самая.

Глаза тёмного лорда заинтересованно блеснули.

* * *

Та женщина появилась словно из неоткуда, прямо посреди зала во время собрания ближнего круга. Окинула нас быстрым взглядом, ей хватило доли секунды, клянусь, и принялась палить заклинаниями так, что чертям в аду стало жарко, но я успел крикнуть, чтобы её брали непременно живой. Пока мы спеленали эту мегеру в человеческом обличье, она успела положить троих, Антон. Троих из моего внутреннего круга! Отчасти понятно, ведь брать в плен — немного не наш профиль, да и ребята больше мешали друг другу, чем помогали, это не привычные им дуэли или стенка на стенку, а охота за юркой одиночной целью, которая наших же использовала вместо щитов, плюс эффект неожиданности. Ты ведь знаешь заклинания, защищающие мэнор, мы... я был уверен, что никакой чужак ни при каких обстоятельствах не в состоянии сюда пробраться. 

Поэтому и нужно было взять её живой — узнать, где в обороне брешь. 

Эта фурия, словно бешеная, вопила о том, что я чокнутый маньяк, но она меня всё равно не боится, срать хотела на круциатус, которым я пытался её вразумить, и смерть моя близка. Обозвала образиной, представляешь. И много чего ещё наговорила вызывающе оскорбительного. 

Странным было то, что при этом не солгала, ни разу. Я поначалу решил, что она просто фанатичка и истово верит в свои слова, поэтому такой эффект и получился. Да и довела меня эта женщина своим поганым языком до крайней степени озверения. Я почти заавадил её, Тоха, уже даже половину заклинания произнёс... Знаешь, что меня остановило? В её глазах за момент до смерти плескалось удовлетворение: она хотела, чтобы я её убил, и почти добилась своего. На голову словно ведро ледяной воды выплеснули. Какая-то девка играючи получает, что хочет, как телк _а_ на поводке ведёт меня к нужной ей цели. Тогда я решил заняться той женщиной лично, не спеша, с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой. Выяснить всё, что она так тщательно скрывала, из-за чего с радостью предпочла смерть.

Как оказалось, проще сказать, чем сделать: неделя прошла впустую. Ни-че-го. Зато мы смогли установить её личность. Простая школьница, ровесница Драко. Проблема заключалась в том, что выглядела она при этом лет на двадцать пять, а вела себя — на все сорок. Дошло до того, что я вспомнил тот фильм про железного убийцу из будущего, мы его с тобой смотрели, помнишь? Кто впечатлительный? Да маховики времени уже существуют, кто знает, какими темпами пойдёт прогресс, когда мы осуществим задуманное? Эта женщина осмелилась поднять меня на смех. Отчаявшись, я был готов взломать её разум при помощи легилименции, но ничего не получилось, о, только представь мою ярость. Небо свидетель, никогда в своей жизни я никого так люто и бешено, всей душой, сколько её у меня ни осталось, не ненавидел! Даже сломал её палочку прямо у неё на глазах. Медленно, с огромным удовольствием. Что значит почему, Тоха? Мне же нужно было добиться ответов на вопросы, приходилось-таки снимать Силенцио, а язык у этой женщины ядовитее моей Нагайны. Она критиковала и оскорбляла, глумилась почём зря, ей действительно было плевать на Круцио! Нет, она всё чувствовала, только боль её не пугала совершенно. И эта стерва принципиально звала меня только по имени, а ты знаешь, как я его терпеть ненавижу. В конце концов, я тут тёмный лорд или хрен собачий?!

Как мне хотелось её убить, просто до зубовного скрежета, и ведь я мог сделать это в любую секунду, но в тот же самый момент проиграл бы.

И тогда у меня родился план. Очень коварный, как раз в моём стиле. Сам ты любитель мудрёной хрени с прибабахом!

Мне хотелось не просто всё узнать, но сломать, подчинить, так, чтобы она сама мне рассказала по доброй воле. Нет, я не злоупотреблял трудами того немца, и глаза у меня сейчас горят не от этого, они вообще не горят! О, заткнись! Так вот, он тоже оказал своё влияние, вынужден признаться, — ещё до того, как родился План — мне показалось, это последний шанс, я, можно сказать, отчаялся: ничто другое эту женщину категорически не брало. Собственно, ничего у меня тогда не вышло, ты же знаешь, я не сторонник жестокого обращения в таких делах, а отдавать её любителям подобного — Фенриру или Эйвери... Ты их методы помнишь? Вот то-то же, она бы просто свихнулась, а что мне с того проку. Когда не получилось ну-ты-понял-что, она просто превзошла себя, меня в жизни так качественно дерьмом не обливали, а ты помнишь большую её часть не хуже меня, этого самого продукта там было предостаточно. И вот в тот момент случилось мне, друг мой, познать дзен, как ты иногда говоришь. Я не убил её, сдержался, меня теперь вывести из себя не-воз-мож-но! Но! Камешек за пазухой припрятал, затаил, так сказать, на будущее. И придумал План.

Решил я при помощи хитрости сделать так, чтобы мне подарили то, чего взять насильно не вышло. Да, ты правильно понял, но и сведения тоже, тут всё взаимосвязано, ты совершенно не разбираешься в психологии. И хватит уже ржать, поимей уважение к своему лорду. Да знаю, что ты его постоянно... имеешь, блин. 

Было довольно тяжело, особенно первое время — я уже и отвык нормально общаться с кем-то кроме тебя, да ещё и выпить для снятия стресса нормально не получалось. Пришлось приучать к плохому Нарциссу, она тут после тебя самая адекватная, стальные яй... нервы у человека, как оказалось. Боялась, но виду не подавала, исправно цедила ликёр и непринуждённо поддерживала приятную беседу. Я прямо отдыхал душой после общения с той женщиной. 

А эта... волевая и целеустремлённая личность с грацией паровоза добивалась поставленной цели — сдохнуть мне назло, не от моей руки, так от какой-нибудь ловушки, проклятого артефакта или одного из моих неадекватных последователей. Пришлось обидеть Беллу — назначить её следить за безопасностью той женщины. С её-то навыками — и в простую охрану. Нет, она, конечно, и слова против не сказала, но посмотрела так, будто я её любимый метательный ножик сломал. Да, мне тоже немного неуютно, когда она так смотрит. Вот знаешь вроде, что ты любимый вождь и идеолог, но какая-то смутная неуверенность в организме всё равно появляется. Смелый всё-таки человек Руди.

Та женщина была из числа моих официальных идеологических противников, и, чтобы её приручить, я начал рассказывать правду. Всю правду, Антон. Ой, пожалей свои три волосины, ты же сейчас повыдергаешь всё окончательно, станешь совсем на меня похож, нас, чего доброго, путать начнут, неудобно получится. Вообще, я собирался потом воспользоваться старым добрым Обливиэйтом. Нет, в итоге не стёр. Сам ты дурак!

Всё шло по плану, мне даже начало нравиться с ней спорить, ну, в те моменты, когда она меня в очередной раз не оскорбляла. Кстати, у неё возникли кой-какие мысли насчёт того, что мы запланировали после войны, я там даже некоторые правки внёс. Дельно, как мне кажется, ты не забудь посмотреть потом. 

Я и сам не понял, когда сработал этот грёбаный лимский синдром, он как стокгольмский, только наоборот. Ладно, дам я тебе эту книжку, но суть ты понял, да?

Ну и вот, после... короче, этим утром я сказал, мол, больше её не держу, она может идти куда хочет, делать что хочет. Нет, ничего так и не рассказала. Я не лопух! Нет, это точная формулировка, я ей именно так и сказал. Нет, не предложил остаться, но это же подразумевается по умолчанию. Она же не обычная женщина, которым всё надо разжёвывать! Думаешь? Может, и правда лопух...

* * *

Величайший в мире тёмный лорд тихонько посапывал, уютно устроившись в кресле, на его нечеловеческом лице застыла умиротворённость. 

Антон вздохнул и с грустью посмотрел на пустую бутыль. Его терзали смутные сомнения: открывать вторую трёхлитровку смысла не было, но выпить всё ещё хотелось. Это милорду много не надо, пристрастился к своим ликёрчикам, а нормальному русскому человеку... стоп, они же с Нарциссой что-то пили, когда он пришёл.

Поиски увенчались успехом довольно быстро: Бейлис, ирландская новоделка, всего семнадцать градусов. Антон скривился.

— Любишь ты, твоё темнейшество, всякую хрень мудрёную, да чтоб с прибабахом, прям прёт тебя на неё, — пробормотал он с расстройством: понижать градус категорически не стоило. — Ну вот чего бы тебе не пить старый добрый виски в чистом виде? Постоянно прёшься с какой-нибудь фигни. То ликёры у тебя, то книги по хитровывернутой психологии, то ещё какая мутотень, фильмами навеянная... — внезапно Антон замер.

— Любишь. Хрень. Мудрёную. С прибабахом. Любишь? — с расстановкой повторил он, словно пробуя эти слова на вкус, хмель в голове явно мешал мыслить критически, — Да нет... или да? И как серьёзно?

Антон рассудил, что выяснить некоторые подробности стоит попробовать прямо сейчас, а на свежую голову уже можно будет спокойно всё обдумать. Очень тщательно обдумать.

— Добби? — позвал он неуверенно, но ничего не произошло. — Как же зовут этого чёртового эльфа? Тилли? Лорки?

Третья попытка оказалась удачной: раздался хлопок, и тоненький голосок завёл извечную шарманку домовиков.

— Господин гость звал ничтожного Лорки? Чем Лорки может услужить господину гостю, сэру?

— Драко изволит почивать? — Антон покосился на каминную полку с часами: уже скорей рано, чем поздно, но вдруг.

— Хозяин Драко читает в кабинете хозяина Люциуса, сэр, — пропищал Лорки.

— Отлично, предупреди, что я зайду.

— Так точно, сэр, — Лорки поклонился, его уши при этом привычно подмели пол, и исчез с очередным хлопком.

* * *

Драко нервничал: излишне резко и быстро переворачивал страницы лежавшей перед ним на столе книги. В претенциозном отцовском кресле тощий подросток совершенно терял какую бы то ни было представительность, и без того весьма скромную от природы.

— Доброе утро, — явно переоценившему свои силы Антону марш-бросок до кабинета дался тяжко, и сейчас он едва стоял, подперев стену.

— Доброе утро, сэр, — настороженно ответил Драко и замолчал, словно поумнел за то время, что Антон провёл вдали от Англии. Раньше дай только волю — разливался соловьём по поводу и без. 

— А скажи-ка мне, милый ребёнок, та женщина, что гостила у вас некоторое время, как там её имя? — «ребёнок» вздрогнул всем телом и поспешил ответить.

— Мы не называем её имени.

— Эм, она у нас что, типа как тёмный лорд для обычных волшебников? — Антон несколько обескураженно смотрел на Драко. Тот покачал головой.

— Милорд велел, а с сегодняшнего дня вообще любое упоминание той женщины под запретом. И отец сказал, что тёмный лорд не желает рисковать своими планами в войне, а она — что-то типа нашего секретного оружия. Так что я бы вам не советовал про неё расспрашивать.

Да, Люциус всегда умело мешал домыслы, фантазии и реальность, выставляя себя причастным к тайнам и планам его темнейшества. За что регулярно был бит (Беллой), получал круциатусы (от лорда) и нотации (от Нарциссы), но вредных привычек упорно не бросал. Поди пойми, что именно ему было сказано. Про тайное оружие — вот уж вряд ли, так, скорее всего просто намёк на какие-то планы, не больше, станет милорд перед ним отчитываться, вот ещё. А запрет на любое упоминание — это уже серьёзно. В том смысле, что слишком похоже на слезливые мелодрамы, из-за чего отчасти подтверждает его, Антона, теорию, спонтанно сгенерированную с недоперепою.

— Вот как... — протянул он, пытаясь внятно сформулировать свою мысль. — Ты же с ней по школе знаком, так?

— Да.

— Отлично, а можно её назвать мудрёной хренью с прибабахом? — Антон решил выдать вопрос в, что называется, первозданном виде.

— Эм... — на секунду Драко задумался и зачем-то потёр челюсть. — Да, ей идеально подходит. Особенно та часть про прибабах.

— Твою мать...

* * *

Неожиданно вернувшийся из поездки Долохов показался Люциусу настоящим ангелом-избавителем, явившимся с небес в ответ на горячие просьбы страждущего. Конечно, он ничем не показал этого, но с большим удовольствием указал, где именно можно найти лорда. Как Люциус и рассчитывал, вскоре Нарцисса предсказуемо покинула общество двух джентльменов, которым было что обсудить: Долохов явно торопился отчитаться об успешном завершении миссии.

Встретил он жену с явным облегчением, покорностью судьбе и не просто готовностью к предстоящему, но даже лёгким его предвкушением. То ли привычка сказывалась, то ли он начинал входить во вкус.

Но Нарцисса, вопреки обыкновению, повлекла его не в сторону спальни, а на балкон парадной залы. Ночь выдалась ясная, и звёзды казались такими близкими — только протяни руку. Они стояли обнявшись, словно подростки на первом свидании, на губах Нарциссы играла лёгкая улыбка, а сердце Люциуса сжимали ледяные когти страха. Если раньше он думал: самое ужасное — не оправдать её ожиданий, то сейчас понял всю глубину собственных заблуждений, уверившись, что нужды жены уже удовлетворил кто-то другой. 

Люциус пытался убедить себя, что она не стала бы так поступать, да и лорд сейчас не такой красавчик, каким был прежде, но, по совести говоря, был ли у неё выбор, если он того пожелал? 

Сомнений в том, что лорд мог позариться на Нарциссу, пусть даже Белла последнее время чуть не под дверью у него ночует, у Люциуса не было ни малейших. У Малфоев всегда всё самое лучшее, в том числе и жёны.

Как же точно сказано: мы совершенно не ценим то, что имеем, пока у нас это не попытаются отобрать. Люциус вдруг осознал, насколько сильно он любит Нарциссу и незамедлительно предпринял самые решительные шаги для доказательства ей того непреложного факта, что он лучше любого тёмного лорда, самым наглядным образом. Прямо там, на балкончике.

* * *

Нарцисса любовалась звёздами и думала о том, что люди склонны смотреть, но не видеть. Сегодня она убедилась в этом в очередной раз. Кто бы мог подумать, тёмный лорд способен на грусть и привязанность, он, вопреки собственным утверждениям, куда больше человек, чем им всем казалось. Могущественный и бессмертный, это верно, но и одинокий. Даже самым великим нужны друзья, и она, как теперь стало понятно, удостоилась этой чести наравне с Антонином Долоховым. Теперь их двое — тех, кто знает настоящего тёмного лорда. 

Ох, как она трусила, когда он впервые позвал её на «приватную беседу», не передать. Ничего такого, просто поговорили, испили ликёру, но адреналин, накопившийся в крови за те несколько часов, требовал выхода, и Нарцисса не нашла ничего лучше, как снять напряжение старым как мир способом — при помощи мужа. В их отношениях давно уже царило затишье и спокойная уважительность, но Люциус не отказал ей. С тех пор так и повелось: она бежала к нему каждый раз после прогулки в логово дракона — то есть приватного общения с лордом, — но сегодня Нарцисса наконец поняла, что допущена в тот ближний круг, где метки уже не нужны. Она больше не боялась. Сейчас ей было хорошо и так — просто стоять и обнимать любимого мужа. Вспышка страсти со стороны обычно довольно пассивного в этом смысле Люциуса оказалась для неё приятной неожиданностью, и она ответила ему с радостью.


End file.
